<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rythm of Love by TheRogue704</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025423">Rythm of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogue704/pseuds/TheRogue704'>TheRogue704</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hunger Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogue704/pseuds/TheRogue704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lyrics to a popular song and reading in between the lines of Finnick and Annie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finnick Odair</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rythm of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My head is stuck I’m the clouds<br/>I can hardly believe my eyes, but there she is, standing before me, tresses of hair flowing carelessly down her back, beneath a soft white veil. The dancing and laughter has long since ended, but I see it still, in her eyes, they are still brimming with it. Sometimes, I can see her, remembering the hard times, the horrors that we faced, that we are still facing, but tonight, tonight there is only gladness in her eyes. For we have waited far too long to be united in that eternal bond.<br/>She begs me to come down<br/>“Finnick”<br/>“Hmm?” I answer her. My right hand caresses her cheek, the thumb skimming that rosy skin where far too many years have fallen.<br/>“It’s time to go,” she whispers softly. The room is empty, but for a few stragglers who are helping with cleanup.<br/>Says Boy, quit fooling around<br/>“Why don’t we just spend our honeymoon right here?”<br/>“Finnick!” he laughs, though I know by the way she presses her sweet soft lips against mine that she wishes we could.<br/>I told her, I love the view from up here, warm sun, wind in my ear<br/>“You’re beautiful Annie Cresta,” I whisper, as we walk down the dark, colorless halls of district 13.<br/>“Annie Odair,” she corrects me with one of her gentle smiles.<br/>“Mrs. Odair,” I whisper, she seems to me the most beautiful thing in the world, even amidst all the world’s ugliness. In the midst of this darkness she is the sun.<br/>We watch the world from above,<br/>Annie Cresta crept up on me, she made Annie Odair my whole world, my everything.<br/> as it turns to the rhythm of love<br/>“I love you,” I whisper, I can’t help but smile. Our room is small, but we can make it work, as we have with other things. In fact, as we enter it, her tiny , frail body in my arms as I step over the threshold, it seems more spacious than any home we have known. <br/>“I love you,” <br/>We lay down beside each other, still in our wedding clothes and just look for a moment, into each other’s eyes. And we realize that all the pain, the waiting, the hopelessness, was all worth it, if we could only have just this moment. Husband and wife, at last.<br/>We may only have tonight,<br/>“I have to go,”<br/>But till the morning sun you’re mine, all mine,<br/>“Promise me you’ll come back?’ <br/>play the music low<br/>“I love you!”<br/>And sway to the rhythm of love</p><p>“Finnick! No!”<br/>And long after I’m gone<br/>“Nightlock”<br/>You’ll still be humming along<br/>“Nightlock<br/>And I will keep you in my mind<br/>“Nightlock”<br/>The way you make love so fine</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>